Mr. Luck
Appearance: He appears to have a dark green shirt with blue pants, brown shoes, and a green hat. Mechanics: He roams in the halls, if he bumps into you, he will ask if you want something lucky, if the protagonist types "N" (No), he will say he'll ask later, but if you type "Y" (Yes), a wheel will pop up with many very useful items. Minigame: Mr. Luck will first explain how the wheel works and then you have to spin it, and whatever it lands on, you get that item. Prizes: If Mr. Luck is hit with a slingshot, shot by a gun, or anything that can cause harm, he will then get mad and take out a WSODA, sprays it at the floor, and the WSODA explodes. Mr. Luck can also interact with characters. Character Intractions: Playtime: He will say that at the end of jumproping with Playtime, you'll recieve one of the prizes from his wheel, which becomes true. It's a Bully: He will say It's a Bully needs to go to detention because of his bullying. Ad-er: He will make Tag recieve the item that is shown on the ad when Tag clicks the X (only if the item is an actual item in-game). Birthday Bash Minigame: Unlike the original game, in the Birthday Bash, his minigame is different. Each prize is hidden in a present, which means you'll never know what you'll get! Exclusive Prizes: He'll also really congratulate you if getting one of these prizes, while he might say some of their mechanics. Quotes: "Oh hi! My name is Mr. Luck, do you want to get something lucky?" -first encountering Tag "Okay, I'll ask you later." -when you type "N" "Okay, just spin the wheel and see what you get." -when you type "Y" and he explains the wheel "WOAH, that's lucky! See you later!" -when the minigame ends Character Interactions: Playtime: Mr. Luck: "Hey, kid, this girl would like to play jumprope with you." Playtime: "E-he-he-he! Jumprope 5 times in a row! Once you do, I'd let you go! E-he-he-he!" Mr. Luck: "Actually, I think this kid should recieve a lucky item at the end of jumproping with you." Playtime: "OOoooohhh..." Mr. Luck: "Now, you wanna get that prize right? So jump!" It's a Bully: Mr. Luck: "You bully, you are always taking away items from people. That's unlucky! I THINK YOU SHOULD GO TO DETENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!" It's a Bully: "NO! NOT DETENTION! PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Ad-er: Ad-er: "Don't click the X!" Mr. Luck: "Actually, do click the X, you'll get the item." Ad-er: "But, what about the money?" Mr. Luck: "Here's a dollar, now don't spend all of it on socks!" Ad-er: "OOOOOOH, money!" Mad Quotes: "THAT'S IT! NO MORE LUCK FOR YOU!" -before spraying WSODA at the floor "THAT'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON!" -after the explosion Birthday Bash Quotes: "WOW! You got the Big 'Ol Boots! Now you can bypass Gotta Sweep and 1st Prize!" -when you got the Big 'Ol Boots "WOW! You got the Teleportation Teleporter! Now you can teleport around the school!' -when you got the Teleportation Teleporter Trivia: *His design is based off Mr. Luxury's design. *The "N" and "Y" thing is based off Askeii and Takaki Eichiro (Taylor Wells). *He loves St. Patrick's Day. *His real age is 20. Gallery: Mr. Luck Idle.png|Him standing idly. Mr._Luck_Walk.gif|Him walking. Mr._Luck_Portrait.png|His portrait in the Principal's Office. Mr._Luck_Wheel_Texture.png|The texture of the wheel. Mr._Luck_Wheel_Pointer_Texture.png|The wheel pointer texture. Mr._Luck_Neutral.png|Mr. Luck with a neutral look (used while interacting with Playtime or Ad-er). Mr._Luck_Mad.png|Mr. Luck when he's mad (used before pulling out WSODA or when interacting with It's a Bully). Mr._Luck_WSODA.png|Mr. Luck holding WSODA and ready to spray it at the floor. Navigation: Category:Characters Category:Zerra1010Zarra's Creations Category:Baldi's Basics v1.4.1 Category:Helpful Characters Category:Jbubler approved pages Category:Seasonal